


Lust For Life

by ChildishGaybino



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Louis, Bottom Louis, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Marijuana, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Party Drugs, Recreational Drug Use, Step-Brothers, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildishGaybino/pseuds/ChildishGaybino
Summary: Omega Louis has accepted his fate; he is going to die alone in his 30's from an accidental overdose. Of course, what Alpha in his right mind would want an Omega who loved pot more than themselves.One day, Louis mum announces she has been proposed to by the billionaire Des Styles.Then Louis meets Harry.





	Lust For Life

Louis giggled as he took another hit from a bowl, he was laying on some random 20-something-year-old guys lap at some house party he wasn't even invited too. Some popular song was blasting away in the background, but Louis was too high to focus long enough to tell what it was. He glanced at the LED alarm clock sitting on the nightstand that was next to the bed he was on. It was 11:22, meaning he had been here for almost 3 hours now, and he knew he would have to be getting up to search out Niall; his best friend who also happened to be his ride home tonight.

Louis squawked as the man he was laying on shoved a pill into his mouth, holding his mouth shut till he swallowed it which Louis thought was quite unnecessary as he would have swallowed it on his own accord anyway. Louis whined as the bowl was taken out of his hands and thrown precariously on the floor, but then proceeded to giggle once again as the man picked him up and sat him on his laugh. Louis bit his lip and fluttered his eyelashes, the man had given him free drugs and now he was paying him back, just with sex instead of money. Maybe that was prostitution. Louis didn't really care if it was, he has done worse things.

"So fuckin' hot," the Alpha mumbled. Louis thought his name was Richard or something like that. It was just a fling anyway.

Louis sighed breathlessly as maybe-Richard started to suck on Louis' neck, leaving hickeys that Louis would have to cover up in the morning but he wasn't worried about it now.

Louis let out an over exaggerated moan as the Alpha's finger slipped into him-sure it felt nice, but he didn't really know what he was doing, which was typical for an influenced Alpha.

"COPS!" Somebody yelled from downstairs and Louis scrambled to shove the discarded bowl into his pocket and pull his jeans up over his ass. He unceremoniously vaulted out the window, he winced as he landed on his ankle wrong, but still scrambled to his feet and booked it across the back lawn and toward the forest. Louis laughed as he ran farther and farther away, not feeling the pain in his ankle because of the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He jogged back around to Niall's car, and saw him leaning against the door, a cigarette between his fingers

"Thought you got caught for a minute," Niall said, raising his eyebrows and passing the cig to Louis.

Louis took a long drag, finishing the cigarette. He took it and threw it on the ground, smashing it underneath his foot.

"Caught? I've never been caught, never will be," Louis replied scoffing, climbing into the passenger side of Niall's fire-truck red Jeep.

Niall rolled his eyes as he stepped into the Jeep. "Where to? Yours?"

Louis thought for a second and then replied. "Yeah. Mum works day shift tomorrow so she will be up the same time as me."

Niall nodded, throwing the car into drive and speeding down the street. Louis leaned his head back against the seat as the wind whipped his hair around.

-

Louis woke up the next morning at seven, groaning as he crawled out of bed. He felt like dick. Whenever Louis stayed out late and got up early, he felt like he had been punched in the face. Omegas bodies were meant to get at least 8 hours of sleep, no less. So running off of only five? Louis thought he might just implode.

He could smell his mom's cooking coming from the kitchen in their small apartment, and that made him smile. Louis' mum didn't make much money, only minimum wage at a crappy truck stop where Alpha's slapped her ass and stuck their tips in her bra. Despite all that though, she took care of Louis with everything she had. She kept almost none of her paycheck for herself, only buying groceries with it and using the rest to pay for rent and bills. Sure, Louis didn't have all the new clothes and shoes everyone else at school had, but he loved his mum to death and knew she tried her best.

Louis took a quick shower, washing away the smell of pot and the scent of the Alpha he was with last night. He pulled on a black muscle shirt with a band name on the front, a flannel, black jeans, and the same old combat boots.

He walked out into the kitchen kiss his mum on the cheek, and taking a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast. He noticed his mom was whistling and dancing as she cooked, uncharacteristic for her in the mornings. Louis raised an eyebrow at this.

"You're in a good mood," he commented.

"Boobear," she started, making Louis roll his eyes at the old nickname. "Des is coming down with his son from New York to have dinner with us, isn't that exciting? They are both are so eager to meet you," she said her eyes twinkling with excitement and happiness.

This hit Louis hard. He knew of course his mum has had a boyfriend in New York for the past year or so. They had met at mum's work and they "instantly had a connection" which Louis assumes means they fucked and then decided they liked each other. They have kept a long distance relationship ever since, talking over text and "skype dates". He always insisted on sending them money but Louis' mum insisted they weren't a charity case and didn't need the money. Louis always protested at this. He would quite like to buy a new shirt or two.

Des was the owner and creator of the New York  Insurance Company, which had started out as, well, an insurance company but later expanded into buying companies and starting their own restaurants, retail stores, and even bloody airports. Needless to say they were a billion dollar corporation.

It was weird having his mum be with someone else. Louis' dad had left he was eight, as he had an affair with another woman and gotten her pregnant. He left Louis and his mum for her, saying that the child was young and Louis didn't need a father as much as a toddler would. He still had partial custody of Louis though, and he saw his dad every other weekend. Louis loathed those weekends. Louis was happy for his mum, it just smashed the tiny sliver of hope he had that his dad and mum would one day get together, but he hadn't really expected them to anyway.

"Yeah, that's great mum," he said giving her a reassuring smile.

"I get off at four today, so I will pick you up from school, go home and change, and then meet him and his son at their hotel."

"Hotel?" Louis asked. The guy was balls deep in cash and they were eating at his hotel, he didn't get it.

"Because of the paps love, we are trying to keep out relationship out of the media for now, so we aren't bombarded by them 24/7."

Oh right. He always forgets how famous they are. Louis nods his head in understanding.

He washes his plastic plate in the sink, and then stuck it underneath the stack in the cabinet, like he has been doing since he was eight. Louis brushed his teeth, grabbed his backpack and said goodbye to his mum as he left to go catch the bus.

He plugged his earbuds into his old crappy black Apple iPod Nano that his mum had gotten him from the pawn shop for his thirteenth birthday. He treated it like it was gold, because to him it was.

He took his usual seat in the back of the bus and waited for his friend Keegan to get on a few stops from now.

He must have dozed off as he was jolted awake as Keegan sat down next to him.

Keegan was a tall, african-american Beta with dark blue eyes. Needless to say every Beta at their school would do anything to get into bed with him, but he had a girlfriend named Krista who he was more than loyal too. She was born in Brazil, so she had tan skin, and dark brown hair. Louis personally thought they were the cutest couple in town.

"That party at Jason's last night was epic man," Keegan said enthusiastically.

"You were there? I didn't see you," Louis said. Keegan normally didn't go to parties because of work so when he did he talks about how great they were for the next two weeks. Louis found it quite amusing.

"Did you hear they arrested Richard Keaton?"

"Who?" Louis asked the name Richard sounding familiar.

"The dealer Matt hired for the night. Matt's shitting himself he's so scared Richard might give him his name."

Louis laughed. Richard. Of course. The Alpha he almost slept with. "I almost slept with him."

"Matt?" Keegan asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Fuck no. Gross. Richard," Louis replied.

Keegan laughed at this. "Shit, really?"

"Yeah, it was gettin' hot and heavy until the cops busted it, so I put my pants back on and jumped out of the window and ran," Louis said, pulling up his pants leg and showing his bruised ankle for proof.

"You're wild Tomlinson," Keegan said shaking his head and Louis laughed, as they walked off the bus. Keegan saw Krista, and he ran towards her, leaving Louis alone.

Louis sighed, putting his earbuds back in and walked to his first class.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and thoughts, they encourage to keep on writing. thanks y'all


End file.
